The embodiments herein relate generally to neck and spine support devices for use with individuals who engage in contact sports such as football.
Athletes who engage in contact sports such as football often suffer a variety of serious injuries to the head, neck and shoulder areas. The head and neck areas of football players are particularly vulnerable to injuries. When players collide with each other, a player's neck will often snap with great force, which causes a hyperflexion or hyperextension of the neck and/or spinal chord. In certain circumstances, this force can cause a player to suffer a spinal fracture, paralysis and/or death.
Several devices such as neck rolls or football collars exist to protect the user's neck and spinal chord. However, these devices are limited because they are bulky, uncomfortable and/or impractical for use by players. U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,905 discloses a neck and spine protection device for football players that comprises a fluid dampening hydraulic cylinder assembly connected to the user's helmet and shoulder pads. However, this device is impractical and/or dangerous for use by players. In particular, the components of the hydraulic cylinder assembly add significant weight and bulk to the user, which decreases athletic performance on the field. Moreover, the rigid components of the hydraulic cylinder assembly limit the range of motion of the user's head and neck. In addition, safety concerns arise with the use of the hydraulic cylinder assembly, which can potentially dislodge or disengage upon impact with another individual. Under these circumstances, the sharp ends of the disengaged cylinders can penetrate or stab other players, thereby increasing the risk of injuries to others.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a neck and spine support system with enhanced safety to the user and others, which addresses the limitations of the prior art.